Beijos, Jogos e Todos os Tipos de Travessuras
by Madame Baggio
Summary: As meninas de Hogwarts decidiram que ja era hora de tomarem uma atitude. Os rapazes dessa escola que se cuidem! Primeira fic no tempo do Harry e cia. Escrita em parceria com a turminha do mal!
1. Introdução

**N/A: Ola, meus amores! Madame está de volta com um projeto pra la de louco!**

**Essa é a primeira fic fora da era marota que eu escrevo, mas há algo ainda mais especial nela! Essa fic é uma parceria com leitoras queridas minhas! Cada capítulo será escrito por uma leitora diferente. Claro que como eu sou levemente egocentria também vai ter um capítulo meu! hahaha**

**A introdução é minha. Nela vemos nossas queridas meninas de Hogwarts numa reunião. A história se passa no quinto ano do Trio Dourado na escola. Depois disso cada capítulo será escrito por uma garota diferente, mas todos seguindo a linha da história inicial.**

**ALERTA: CRACK-PAIRINGS por todos os lados. O que quer dizer nada de HarryXGinny ou RonXMione. Até onde nós sabemos essa história pode acabar virando um RonXCho Chang e HarryXPansy... hahaha Mas não vou contar, o negócio é ler e descobrir no que vai dar!**

**Divirtam-se!**

**XxX**

**Introdução**

-Você ta brincando, né? –Pansy Parkison perguntou, quase em choque.

Hermion Granger corou.

-Não, não estou. –a morena respondeu cruzando os braços.

-Cara, eu podia jurar que você e o Weasley se pegavam. –Daphne Greengrass falou.

-Mas pelo menos no Krum você deu uns pegas né? –Padma Patil insistiu.

Hermione ficou a um passo de explodir de tanta vergonha.

-A gente pode parar de falar da minha vida pessoal? –a grifinória pediu incomodada.

-Não que isso seja difícil, ja que ela não existe, né? –Parvati Patil indicou.

Hermione fuzilou-a com o olhar.

-É muito triste. –Lavander Brown suspirou –Sermos todas jovens, bonitas e completamente solteiras.

-Fale por você. –Millicent Bullstrode disse, no que Pansy e Daphne concordaram.

-Ficar se pegando pelos cantos com um garoto diferente por dia não faz de você menos solteira. –Ginny Weasley indicou, causando risadas nas outras.

Se alguem perguntasse a qualquer uma delas como essas reuniões começaram a acontecer nenhuma delas saberia responder com certeza. A princípio era um encontro apenas entre as monitoras, para relaxar, falar de nada ou reclamar da incompetência dos monitores do sexo oposto. Então uma chamou uma amiga, que chamou uma amiga... Agora era quase uma festa, que acontecia toda sexta-feira a noite na Sala Precisa.

Era algo interessante porque dentro desta sala elas não eram corvinais, sonserinas, lufas ou grifinórias. Ali eram apenas garotas jovens que queriam conversar. E o assunto hoje era o preferido de vários delas: garotos.

-Bom, vocês deviam tentar sair se pegando com garotos pelos cantos. –Pansy provocou –Faz bem para a pele.

-O que deve fazer bem pra pele é o Malfoy. –Susan Bones comentou num suspiro –Vai ser lindo assim la em casa.

-E beija bem. –Daphne comentou, no que as outras sonserinas concordaram.

-Espera um pouco! –Lisa Turpin cortou –Vocês três ja pegaram o Malfoy?

-Quem não pegou o Malfoy? –Pansy revirou os olhos.

-Ou o Blaise? –Daphne acrescentou.

-Ou o Theo? –Millicent terminou.

-Eu não. –várias delas responderam.

-Bom, vocês não sabem o que estão perdendo. –Daphne provocou.

-Quer dizer que vocês ja ficaram com os três? –Mandy Brocklehurst falou em choque.

-É. –Millicente deu de ombros, então pareceu pensativa –Mas não ao mesmo tempo.

-Não existe uma lei contra isso? –Luna Lovegood perguntou confusa.

-Não, Luna. Só bom senso. –Hermione falou.

-Bom, se tivesse... –Hannah Abott começou, ficando corada –Eu seria a favor de quebra-la em favor de beijar os gêmeos Weasley ao mesmo tempo.

Várias meninas expressaram uma opinião similar.

-Eca! –Ginny reclamou –Esses são os meus irmãos!

-Ginny, a gente não tem culpa que sua mãe tem o dom de produzir filhos lindos. –Lavander provocou –O Ron... –um suspiro.

-Que tal falarmos de homens que não são meus parentes? –a ruiva pediu.

-Então vamos falar de outro homem que pode me levar para casa quando quiser! –Lisa falou com um sorriso maldoso –Harry Potter!

-Amém! –Padma falou –Ele pode me levar também.

-Você ja pegou ele, não pegou, Ginny? –Susan quis saber.

-Eu? Claro que não.

-Mulher, você ta perdendo tempo. –Daphne indicou.

-Eu não vejo o Harry dessa forma. –Ginny falou –Não mais.

-Mas tem alguem? Deve ter. –Cho Chang insistiu.

-Claro que sim. –ela defendeu-se –Mas é... Complicado.

-Nem tudo na vida é simples. –Luna falou –Por isso nós temos que correr atrás e nos arriscarmos um pouco. Tudo o que vale a luta para se ter, vale ser mantido.

Um silêncio caiu entre elas, enquanto todas olhavam em choque para a loira que podia dizer loucuras a maior parte do tempo, mas que no momento falava com razão. Todo mundo tem alguem que parece inalcançável. Mas e se... Se tentar, realmente esticar os braços e os dedos? Será que há como alcançar esse alguem?

-Quer saber? É isso mesmo! –Pansy falou decidida –Eu vou atrás de quem eu quero!

-Boa! –Daphne e Millicente concordaram.

-Surtaram? –Herminou perguntou em choque –Assim do nada?

-Eu acho que elas estão certas. –Luna indicou –Eu vou fazer o mesmo.

-Ah Merlin... –Hermione suspirou –Pensem com cuidado e se não der certo?

-As vezes a gente tem que quebrar a cara, Hermione. Não da pra jogar do lado mais seguro a vida inteira. –Susan disse –Eu to dentro.

-Vamos todas combinar! –Cho continuou –Ir atrás da pessoa que mais queremos, mas queremos de verdade.

-Fracasso não é uma opção. –Parvati propôs animada –Temos que dar um jeito.

-Em uma semana nos encontramos de novo e todas vão ter que ter algo para contar. Qualquer coisa, uma evolução, um beijo roubado. –Ginny propôs –Nada de desculpas.

Todas concordaram, menos...

-Mione? –Luna perguntou.

A morena suspirou.

-Por que não? Eu to dentro.

E assim começou o jogo mais divertido da história de Hogwarts.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews? *-***


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Vamos começar então? E quem melhor para começar do que minha queridissima Bárbara Bigon?**

**Espero que vocês curtam!**

**XxX**

Andando pelos corredores depois de ter deixado as garotas na sala, Susan fez o caminho mais longo para voltar ao Salão Comunal da Hufflepuff. Tinha aceitado entrar no jogo, mas para ser bem sincera, não fazia a menor idéia de como faria para chamar atenção do garoto que gostava. Tímida, centrada e certinha, além de ser monitora era muito diferente do garoto de quem gostava. George Weasley, era um garoto popular e conhecido de Gryffindor, alem de batedor do time de quadribol e um recordista em detenções.

Susan parou em frente a uma das grandes janelas do castelo e ficou olhando o céu limpo e estrelado que fazia aquela noite, uma rara noite sem nuvens. Não se achava feia, e aparência talvez não fosse o problema, tinha o cabelo ruivo longo e liso, mas a timidez e a aversão de chamar a atenção, isso com certeza seria um problema. Talvez fosse por isso que gostava tanto dele, por ser tão diferente dela mesma.

Secretamente mantinha essa admiração desde que entrara em Hogwarts, cinco anos atrás, quando os gêmeos Weasley haviam-na ajudado contra alguns alunos da Slytherin mais velhos que a estavam importunando. Observava-os discretamente a distancia, com o tempo, aprendeu a diferenciar os dois irmãos, seus jeitos, suas manias, suas diferenças. Quando foi ficando mais velha, sua admiração se transformou em paixonite e atualmente, em uma paixão secretamente escondida. Olhou para a lua e suspirou, virou-se para continuar seu caminho.

- Hey Bones, eu achei que nem os monitores poderiam ficar até tão tarde para fora da cama. Quebrando regras ? – gracejou George Weasley as suas costas fazendo-a gelar. Se iria fazer alguma coisa, porque não começar agora?

- É, resolvi quebrar um poucas as regras Weasley – respondeu fracamente corando e sem se virar para encará-lo.

- Ora alguém chame a Sproutch, temos uma rebelião por aqui – ironizou George

- Não é só você que pode quebrar regras Weasley – disse irritada e saiu em disparada para as cozinhas, deixando para trás um George atônito e sem reação. Ela mesma não havia entendido o que tinha feito, mas sabia que iria precisar de ajuda se quisesse continuar.

Chegou em frente as duas colunas que marcavam a entrada para o Salão Comunal da Hufflepuff, disse a senha e correu para o quarto das quintanistas, onde sua amiga Anne Pratty estaria (ou pelo menos, era isso que esperava). Felizmente a amiga estava lá, sentada em sua cama lendo um livro.

- Anne eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Pode dizer Susan – respondeu a loira sem tirar os olhos do livro

- Preciso que você me ajude a me arrumar – Anne tirou os olhos do livros e encarou a amiga como se não tivesse entendido ou não tivesse acreditado no pedido

- Você me nega a anos a ajudá-la para se arrumar e agora, de repente, você pede minha ajuda para isso. O que aconteceu ?

- Quero conquistar George Weasley – responderá mais rápido do e sem hesitação, cobriu a boca com as mãos assustada com a própria sinceridade – Bem, é isso mesmo, quero conquistá-lo, e preciso da sua ajuda pra isso.

Os olhos de Anne brilharam divertidos com a afirmação da amiga, não sabia exatamente o que havia causado aquela mudança. Mas depois de tanto tempo escondendo do mundo aquele sentimento, ela finalmente decidirá fazer algo a respeito, era muito bom. Sorriu e se levantou com a varinha em mãos para começar o seu trabalho.

Na manhã seguinte uma Susan muito diferente deixou o quarto. O uniforme geralmente largo, agora delineava suas curvas delicadas acentuando a cintura fina. A saia mais curta deixava a mostra suas penas longas e o sapatinho boneca preto deixava-a com um ar delicado. O cabelo descia liso e reto até a cintura, e a franja na altura dos olhos acentuada por uma delicada tiara prata e simples. Os olhos mel eram acentuados por uma maquiagem delicada, e a pele pálida lhe dava um ar de boneca de porcelana. Ao todo era uma bela visão, que combinava perfeitamente com sua personalidade tímida e calma.

Susan encarou-se no espelho sem realmente se reconhecer, o sapato com salto, a maquiagem, o cabelo, a roupa, tudo estava diferente e apesar disso, combinava com ela. Anne havia feito um ótimo trabalho. Sorriu feliz e satisfeita para a amiga que sorriu diante do bom trabalho que havia feito. Rumaram para o Salão Principal para tomar o café. Naquele horário, poucas eram as pessoas que ainda estavam por ali, inclusive os gêmeos Weasley.

Susan entrou calmamente no Salão, mas sem deixar de chamar atenção, já que a maioria dos alunos não a reconhecia como a tímida monitora da Hufflepuff. Passou em frente a mesa da Gryffindor e portanto em frente aos gêmeos. Fred virou-se para ela e disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Ora parece que você está mudando Bones, ontem quebrando regras, hoje completamente mudada.

- Ora _Fred_ Weasley, todos podem mudar. É simplesmente uma questão de escolha – ela respondeu, frisando o nome do garoto.

- Desculpe Bones, você errou dessa vez. Eu sou o George. – retrucou ele

- Não errei, _Fred _Weasley. Vocês podem enganar a maioria, mas não enganam a mim. Ontem a noite foi seu irmão George quem eu encontrei, não você – ela sorriu timidamente diante de sua atitude e se retirou para a mesa de sua casa.

Os gêmeos Weasley, acostumados por conseguirem enganar a todos, inclusive a própria mãe, ficaram pasmos e sem atitude quando perceberam que Susan Bones realmente conseguia diferenciá-los. Eles próprios as vezes tinham dificuldade em separar-se, em identificar-se. Eram Fred e George, embora não fizesse diferença quem era Fred e quem era George, eram uma coisa só dividida em dois corpos. Haviam sido apenas Fred e George, os dois, sozinhos e separados do mundo por um muro invisível, e de repente aquela garota estranha conseguia diferenciá-los.

Alguém havia atravessado o muro, alguém que não eram eles estava dentro. Alguém podia diferenciá-los, não eram a mesma pessoa em dois corpos, eram dois e eram um. Mas principalmente agora eram dois, quem sabe assim conseguiriam diferenciar-se também, conseguiriam separar-se. Havia mais alguém com quem conversar, alguém que podia diferenciá-los, alguém que se tornou o mais novo e brilhante brinquedo que eles tinham. Mais interessante que qualquer outro, porque esse poderia diferenciá-los e brincar também. Os gêmeos entreolharam-se e sorriram, ansiosos para começar a brincar.

(N/A esse trecho foi inspirado em um episódio de Ouran High School Host Club)

Fred e George Weasley se levantaram e caminharam lentamente até a mesa da Hufflepuff. Avistaram Bones tomando o café com a bonita amiga loira, que logo que os viu se aproximando sussurrou alguma coisa qualquer para a amiga e afastou-se apressada.

Susan terminou seu café calmamente e levantou-se encarando os gêmeos. Não sabia o que queriam, mas o sorriso malicioso e idêntico nos rostos dos dois, quase a assustava. Sabia o que aquele sorriso significava, era o sorriso que sempre exibiam antes de começar mais uma travessura.

- Então Bones – começou Fred – aparentemente você tem a capacidade de nos distinguir

- E nós ficamos muito interessados com essa habilidade – completou George

- Mas nós não temos certeza – continuou Fred

- E por isso decidimos testar você. – finalizou George

- Exatamente. Por isso nós vamos propor um jogo para você

- Que tipo de jogo Fred – ela perguntou voltando-se para o último gêmeo que havia falado

- Se você consegue nos diferenciar tão bem, vai ter que fazer isso sete vezes hoje. – George continuou como se eles não tivessem sido interrompidos

- Se você conseguir nos convencer de que realmente consegue fazer

- Nós vamos conceder um desejo a você

- Que tipo de desejo?

- Peça o que quiser e nós daremos a você

- Bom, eu aceito e proponho um jogo para vocês.

- Ótimo, nós adoramos jogos – Responderam em unisso os gêmeos.

- Vocês devem adivinhar como eu consigo diferenciá-los. E por isso a cada vez que eu acertar, eu vou dar uma pista. Se ao final das sete vezes vocês acertarem, eu ganho dois prêmios.

Os gêmeos entreolharam-se divertidos, e acenaram com a cabeça, concordando. Tudo o que ela propunha só tornavam as coisas ainda mais divertidas.

- Tudo bem, que comece o jogo então. Lembre-se, vamos aparecer para você sete vezes durante o dia. E sozinhos, e você deve adivinhar qual de nós é. Não vale chutar, nem adivinhar, e você deve dizer na hora qual de nós você vê. – sem esperar resposta os gêmeos afastaram-se.

Susan seguiu para o Salão Comunal para pegar suas coisa e encontrou Anne esperando-a já com seu material. Enquanto as duas seguiam para a primeira aula do dia, Feitiços, Susan contava para a amiga sobre o acontecimento do café da manhã.

- Mas afinal o que você vai pedir no final desse jogo maluco? - Perguntou intrigada

- Vou pedir o George. – Respondeu determinada

- Você não pode pedir alguém. – disse em um tom desesperado

- Posso sim, se ele me quiser também. E eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer para ele me querer também. Mas olhe pelo lado positivo, eu já tenho a atenção dele. – Completou em tom brincalhão

A primeira aula chegou e passou, assim como a segunda, Transfiguração. Ao sair da sala, porém, George lhe esperava do outro lado do corredor apoiado na parede com um sorriso maroto.

- Olá George – Susan sorriu ao se aproximar, e o garoto não demonstrou qualquer surpresa ao ser corretamente identificado – Acho que lhe devo uma pista não?

"_Fazem cinco anos que tudo começou, e graças a um salvamento, uma garotinha impressionou_"

- O que isso quer dizer ? – perguntou atônito

- Ora George, isso é para eu saber e você descobrir, não? Caso contrario que graça teria a brincadeira. – Susan sorriu docemente

Antes de se afastar, ela aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a bochecha e entregou uma balinha de leite. George observou meio sem reação a garota se afastar enquanto olhava para a balinha de leite, seu sabor favorito. Fred que estava por perto, aproximou-se meio enciumado, meio impressionado.

- O que ela quer dizer com salvamento ?

- Eu definitivamente não sei. Mas teremos que descobrir, não é mesmo ?

- Como ela sabia qual era seu sabor favorito ?

- Eu também não faço idéia sobre isso.

Eles tinham uma aula antes do almoço, e foi a vez de Fred de esperar a garota na frente de sua sala de aula. Apesar de que dessa vez, ela não se aproximou com o mesmo sorriso.

- Pensei que vocês tivessem mais criatividade do que apenas ficar se alternando Fred. Bom vamos ao que interessa.

"_Uma garotinha com apenas uma bala na mão ficou, encarando seus dois heróis com admiração porta adentro entrou_"

Sem mais presentinhos ou sorrisos, Susan Bones se afastou dirigindo-se como o resto de seus colegas para o Salão Principal, para o almoço.

- Ora George, parece que ela tem um preferido, e definitivamente não sou eu – Fred comentou rabugento para o irmão que ria

- Está com ciúmes Fredzinho? Bom, acho que definitivamente a ajudamos em algum momento e por isso ela sabe tanto sobre nós. Sabe, nunca pensei em nós como um herói para uma garotinha Hufflepuff.

- Ela de garotinha não tem nada George.

- Eu sei que não Fred, eu sei que não... E é exatamente isso que me interessa

Susan almoçava calmamente com Anne quando esta se levantou falando alguma coisa sobre ter que ir até a biblioteca, deixando-a novamente sozinha, mas não por muito tempo. George aproximou-se com um cravo branco e um sorriso.

- Ora George, eu não esperava vê-lo tão cedo – Sorriu-lhe enquanto pegava a flor – Um cravo ? – perguntou curiosa

- Você não me parece o tipo de garota que gosta de rosas, estou certo ? – era apenas um palpite, mas George tinha quase certeza de que havia acertado. Ele e o irmão eram alérgico a rosas, se ela os conheci tão bem, saberia disso

- Tem razão, eu não gosto de rosas. Ainda mais as vermelhas, prefiro os cravos brancos, como sabia ?

- Palpite. Bom, você acertou quem sou, e isso me dá direito de uma pista.

- Tem razão – ela disse rindo

"_De tão nobre salvamento contra vis serpentes, restou apenas um pirulito a garota sorridente"_

- Intrigante. Essa sua charada está cada vez mais difícil. Se importa se eu te fizer companhia para o almoço, tão bela dama não deveria comer sozinha.

- Não estou sozinha a mesa está cheia. – Susan riu ao responder – Mas tão agradável companhia não faria nenhum mal eu vejo.

Susan estava deleitada, nunca havia passado tanto tempo em companhia de George, e nada poderia fazê-la mais feliz no momento. Fora ele também, que aparecerá em sua aula seguinte (Herbologia) "_Saudosa e distante, a garotinha cresceu, até se transformar em não mais que uma passante aos olhos esquecidos de seus salvadores_" – ele havia rido quando percebeu que aquela dica não rimava como as outras, e lhe deu um pirulito antes de ir embora sorrindo. A aula seguinte era um tempo livre que passou no Jardins na companhia dos dois irmãos. Que acharam muito intrigante a pista seguinte "_Bondosos e travessos. Distantes e próximos. Zelosos e atrapalhados. Dois irmão formam uma só alma em dois corações distintos_". Mas decepcionou quando na aula seguinte (Poções) apenas Fred aparecera, "_Um salvamento tão antigo, uma admiração tão sincera, depois de tanto tempo ela só espera". _

No jantar, passou novamente em companhia dos dois. Eles eram realmente engraçados, e ela, apesar de ser extremamente tímida, sentia-se bem próxima deles. Ora ria de suas brincadeira, ora corava, prestando muita atenção em todas as histórias e brincadeiras que eles lhe contavam. George era alegre e infantil, Fred era maduro e inventivo. Gostava muito dos dois, e eles passavam-lhe uma sensação de segurança. Fred era como seu irmão mais velho, seu melhor amigo, que apesar de brincalhão sempre tinha um bom conselho. George era apaixonado por tudo o que fazia. Ao final ela despediu-se dos dois, mas sem deixar a pista final. Não queria que acabasse tão cedo, aquela intrigante brincadeira. Por isso seguiu para seu Salão Comunal onde Anne a esperava para fazer as tarefas do dia. Passaram a noite toda estudando e conversando sobre aquele estranho dia, as pistas, os sorrisos, os presentes. Anne já havia subido para o quarto, mas Susan estava agitada demais para dormir, por isso ficou no Salão Comunal sentada em frente a lareira.

Eram quase nove horas quando uma coruja entrou por uma janela aberta. Diferente do que muitos pensavam, Hufflepuff ficava ao nível do chão, e não abaixo, como asa masmorras. A coruja era castanha e pequena, com uma cara atrapalhada, Susan sorriu e pegou o bilhete.

"_Um certo encrenqueiro espera uma certa dama em perigo na Torre de Astronomia às 12h_"

Sorrindo Susan correu para o quarto, ainda eram 11 horas, ela ainda tinha tempo de tomar um banho e se arrumar. Penteou os cabelos, refez a delicada maquiagem que Anne fazia lhe ensinado, colocou os sapatinhos de boneca com um salto um pouco mais alto e um delicado e leve vestido cinza com pequenas flores brancas. Nos cabelos prendeu o cravo branco que George lhe dera mais cedo. Subiu agitada o mais rápido que pode, não se importou com Filch ou com Madame Nor-r-a. Quando chegou George Weasley estava voltado para fora encarando a lua, acompanhou seu olhar e percebeu que o céu estava limpo e estrelado. Aproximou-se sem fazer barulho, e apenas quando estava quase do seu lado, Susan tomou coragem e disse

"_Surpresa, Admiração, Encantamento e Paixão. Foi essa a ordem dos acontecimentos depois de tão zeloso salvamento_."

- Acho que acaba por aqui nosso jogo George Weasley.

- É, acho que sim.

- Acabou rápido para você como acabou para mim?

- Não, afinal eu ainda não respondi a pergunta do seu enigma, não é mesmo?

- E você já tem a resposta ?

- No seu primeiro ano, na primeira noite sua aqui no castelo, alguns alunos mais velhos da Slytherin ficaram te importunando, por você pertencer a Hufflepuff, eu e meu irmão estávamos passando e achamos um absurdo o que eles estavam fazendo, por isso te ajudamos. Foi ai que você começou a reparar na gente e a tentar nos distinguir. – George virou-se e encarou Susan, que sorria – Bom, acho que agora você pode pedir seu premio.

- Eu acho que você sabe o que eu quero – ela sussurrou se aproximando dele, os dois estavam agora parados em baixo de um raio da lua

- Porque eu? Ainda não consigo entender

- Porque você é o George. Você é apaixonado por tudo o que faz, é alegre e animado, é despretensioso e as vezes até infantil. Você faz as coisas sem pensar, é impulsivo e não sabe se controlar direito e é um péssimo mentiroso.

- Como... como... como você sabe ? Nós nunca conseguimos nos distinguir, ou nos separar, e você faz isso tão facilmente.

- Não é facilmente – ela riu do comentário – Durante cinco anos eu observei e me importei com vocês, pois sem nem sequer me conhecer, vocês me ajudaram. Sabe, naquele dia várias pessoas tinham passado, de várias casas, e nenhuma delas me ajudou, mas vocês sim. Por isso eu...

Mas Susan não pode completar a frase, George a havia puxado para um beijo, um longo e sofrido beijo de quem finalmente encontra conforto. Apesar do espanto inicial Susan correspondeu com carinho e paixão, sabia o quanto aquilo importava para ele, o quanto era importante que alguém pudesse diferenciá-lo do irmão e soubesse quem era, e que gostasse dele por ser quem era.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai está nossa primeira história! Não se esqueçam de deixar seu review, porque a Bah mais que merece com essa fofura *-***

**B-JÃO**


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Opa! Demorou, mas chegou! Nós agradecemos a todas as pessoas que comentaram e curtiram a ideia. As meninas estão se dedicando o máximo que podem!**

**Esse capítulo foi escrito pela Beatriz Paz, que tem um perfil aqui no FFNet com o mesmo nome. Espero que voces gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Mandy ainda não poderia acreditar que havia aceitado fazer parte dessa proposta indecente. Conquistar o sonserino Blaise, parte da realeza sonserina? Logo ela, uma nascida trouxa! Com certeza bebeu muitas cervejas amanteigadas na última reunião na Sala Precisa. Entretanto, vendo Susan e Jorge juntos, ela se sentiu mais animada e determinada fazer o que ela realmente queria: ficar com Blaise.

- Você está os encarando demais. – Lisa Turpin, sua companheira de quarto, sussurrou para ela.

Sobressalta, desviou os olhos de Susan e Jorge. Realmente ficou os encarando por tempo demais, perdida em pensamentos. Corou.

- Eu estava pensando no Blaise.

- Meu bem, e quando é que você não está pensando nele? – Lisa olhou para ela levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ponto para você. – afastou seu prato com uma maçã mordida e se levantou.

Mandy não aguentava mais esperar pelo momento perfeito para falar com Blaise. E estava começando a acreditar que não havia algum momento perfeito para se declarar para alguém. Não iria até a mesa da sonserina, de jeito nenhum. Mandy era nascida-trouxa, fato que não era admirado naquela mesa.

Seguiu pelo corredor, pensando. Blaise não parecia ser o tipo de cara que se apaixonava. Ele tinha uma tremenda fama de mulherengo, fato que não era nem um pouco escondido nos corredores. Sempre estava nos cantos com uma garota nova.

Era isso. Como não pode pensar nisso antes? Lisa sempre reclamava que ela não valorizava o seu corpo e que sempre deixava seu cabelo preso em coques o tempo todo, como se ela nem se importasse com ele.

Mandy não passava muito tempo – tempo nenhum na verdade – se preocupando com sua aparência. Já sabia o que veria no espelho. Mas isso não era desculpa.

Hogwarts mal sabia o que a menina planejava...

* * *

><p>- Aquela é a garota nova?<p>

- Não sabia que Hogwarts aceitava pessoas no segundo semestre.

- Quem?

- O nome dela é Mandy...

- Merlin, aquela é a Mandy Brocklehurst da corvinal!

Mandy sorriu enquanto ouvia o que as pessoas diziam. E não era pra menos, ela estava fantástica.

Seus fios castanhos acobreados estavam soltos, ondulados e volumosos, e emitiam um brilho divino depois de toda a hidratação que Lisa fizera no dia anterior. Seus olhos estavam marcados, deixando-a com um olhar provocador. Suas vestes estavam justas no corpo, marcando cada curva do seu corpo.

- Eca Dean, limpa a baba. – Lisa falou para o grifinório que estavam olhando descaradamente para Mandy.

O café da manhã passou tranquilo. Todos estavam fofocando, como sempre, mas Mandy sabia que hoje ela era o assunto. E não se importava nem um pouco, se sentia até bem com isso.

Quando terminou de comer, foi para os corredores em direção da sala de aula. Ouviu alguns assobios de alguns Lufas, e riu deleitosa. Ela estava passando por uma das salas que ficavam vazias na parte da manhã, quando de repente foi prensada na parede. E ah meu Merlin, ela podia sentir cada parte daquele corpo maravilhoso que a segurava. Levantou os olhos e viu Blaise olhando para ela.

- Uau Mandy, que surpresa agradável. – sorriu.

Ah, aquele sorriso. Que fazia o coração dela dar um salto mortal e a deixava incoerente.

Passou as mãos pelos braços dele, como se fosse apertá-los, e trocou de lado. Agora Blaise estava na parede, sendo prensado pelo corpo de Mandy. Ele não conseguiu espantar sua surpresa.

Espalmou as mãos na cintura de Mandy e a puxou mais para perto, fazendo seus corpos quase se fundirem. Beijou o seu pescoço e a menina sorriu vitoriosa por dentro.

Sorrindo de um jeito sexy, ela se inclinou e sussurrou:

- Até mais tarde, Blaise.

E deixou o garoto atônito e amarrotado para trás, enquanto ria internamente. Ela tinha certeza de que ele voltaria por mais...

* * *

><p>Exatamente como Lisa e Mandy planejaram, Blaise a encurralava nos corredores sempre que podia. Soltando cantadas, sussurrando no seu ouvido e a tocando sempre que podia. Ele estava ficando louco, e ela também. A tensão sexual entre eles ficava cada vez maior.<p>

E não era só Blaise que tentava investir na morena. Mandy perdeu as contas de quantas vezes teve que se apressar nos corredores para não ser pega por aí desprevenida. Lisa só ficava rindo dela, e às vezes jogava as coisas da menina no chão para ela se abaixar, o que gerava uma reação imediata dos meninos. E claro, fazia Mandy se apressar para fora dali.

* * *

><p>- Mandy, Mandy... Você nunca aprende mesmo. Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero. - Draco Malfoy rosnou, com a varinha empunhada na direção dela e segurando com a outra mão a sua varinha roubada.<p>

Mandy havia sido encurralada por cinco sonserinos, incluindo Malfoy. Crabbe e Goyle a seguravam, impedindo-a de fugir.

Mandy o olhou com desprezo.

- Parece que quem nunca aprende é você Malfoy, já que não sabe levar um não de uma garota. - disse sem ser abalada.

Draco sorriu aquele sorriso cafajeste que fazia a maioria das garotas desse castelo suspirarem, menos ela. Não sabia como as pessoas poderiam gostar de uma pessoa tão fria e vazia. E essa obsessão repentina por ela - que nasceu sabe Merlin onde - a estava fazendo sentir arrepios.

Ele caminhou até onde ela estava até estar tão próximo a ela que conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro, levantou sua mão e acariciou lentamente o rosto dela. Ela virou o rosto, pensando em alguma maneira de acabar com tudo aquilo. Se ao menos tivesse sua varinha...

- Draco, já chega. - disse Blaise Zabini, há alguns passos atrás.

Mandy olhou para ele com um misto de surpresa e esperança.

*FLASHBACK*

Mandy observava as estrelas da Torre de Astronomia, procurando pelas constelações que seu pai havia lhe ensinado. Ela ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo e rangendo e virou-se para ver quem estava lá. Para a sua total surpresa era Blaise Zabini, um sonserino muito famoso entre as garotas do castelo. Ele entrou e olhou para ela, notando-a perto da janela.

- Estou atrapalhando?

- Claro que não. Pode ficar. – ela sorriu.

Blaise andou até ela com passos firmes.

- O que faz aqui a essa hora da noite? – perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Vim observar as estrelas.

E voltou a olhá-las.

Ali naquela torre, parecendo distante de todo mundo, ela se sentia confortável perto dele. Nada poderia os alcançar naquele momento. O luar caía sobre a torre, deixando o ambiente mágico. Ela olhou as três marias, suas estrelas preferidas desde pequena, que formam o cinturão da constelação de orion.

- Está vendo, bem ali, aquelas três estrelas juntas?

Blaise encarou as estrelas, procurando as que ela estava tentando mostrá-lo, porém não teve sucesso em encontrá-las. Hesitante, Mandy pegou sua mão testando-o e conferindo se o território era seguro. Ela não confiava em sonserinos, principalmente os que andavam com Malfoy, como no caso dele. Ele encarou sua mão na dela, porém não fez nenhum comentário. Então ela seguiu guiando a mão dele pelo céu, até as três marias que estavam brilhando como nunca nessa noite. Ele sorriu.

- Sim, eu vejo. Elas são... – Ele procurou por alguma palavra que fosse agradá-la. – bonitas. Bem brilhantes e tudo o mais.

- É, elas costumam ser assim sabe. Todas elas.

Mandy riu claramente vendo-o tão desconfortável na presença dela. Ela sentia como se ele nunca pudesse relaxar desse jeito, como se estivesse sempre sendo pressionado a fazer coisas que talvez não quisesse fazer ou até mesmo sendo obrigado a pensar de certa maneira. Como sonserinos fora da realeza tentando se encaixar seguindo estereótipos em troca de reconhecimento. Mas Blaise era parte da realeza, por isso não conseguia entender. Ela afastou suas dúvidas sobre ele. A torre servia para relaxar e não para ficar pensando demais sobre as coisas.

- Bem, vou indo. – falou Blaise, soltando a mão dela quando percebeu que ainda estavam juntas. – Nem todos nós somos monitores e podemos ficar até depois do horário fora dos dormitórios. – Blaise acenou e saiu pela porta. Ela sabia que ele estava fugindo dela, sabia que ele odiava o jeito que se sentiu perto dela, como se fosse um garotinho perdido.

Ela só não entendeu por que a mão dela ficou tão fria sem a dele.

*FLASHBACK OFF*

- Eu disse para soltá-la, Malfoy. – Blaise disse travando a mandíbula.

Draco soltou Mandy e se afastou para perto de Blaise com os olhos enegrecidos.

- Vá embora, Blaise. Isso é assunto meu.

Mandy aproveitou a distração e pegou sua varinha do chão. Apontou para Crabble e Goyle e estuporou-os. Quando os corpos dos dois caíram desajeitados no chão, Draco se virou para ela irritado e apontou sua varinha, pronto para lançar algum feitiço. Porém Blaise segurou o braço que Malfoy estava segurando a varinha e abaixou-o. Foi até Mandy, pegou a capa dela que estava no chão e colocou sobre ela. Pôs sua mão em suas costas e levou ela para longe de Draco, que estava levando Crabble e Goyle para o salão comunal sonserino.

Mandy tremia da cabeça aos pés. Não sabia se era por causa da presença do sonserino ou pelo que acabara de passar... Draco era insano. E precisava se manter longe dela.

Blaise a levou para os jardins. Sentaram embaixo de uma árvore, perto do lago. Eles se encararam por um longo momento, em silêncio. Então falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Eu estava com tudo sobre controle...

- O que diabos você estava...

Os dois pararam subitamente. Blaise respirou fundo e continuou.

- O que diabos você estava pensando Mandy? Você mexeu com o Draco?

Ela o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Claro que não! O que eu iria querer com o Malfoy? Apenas distância, claro.

Então, pegando Mandy totalmente de surpresa, Blaise abraçou-a com força. O mero toque deles já causava uma combustão interna nos dois. O ambiento subiu por volta de três graus, e o cheiro de peônias no cabelo de Mandy estava levando Blaise a loucura. Ele precisava dela.

- Não faça isso de novo. Nunca mais Mandy. – falou perto da orelha dela – Eu pensei que eu perderia você...

Mandy encarou-o atônita. – Você nunca me teve para me perder.

Isso foi como um balde de água fria para Blaise, mas ele não perdeu suas esperanças. - Você não se lembra daquele dia na torre de astronomia, no terceiro ano? Você se tornou minha nesse dia. E eu me tornei seu.

Ela então sentiu a conexão entre eles. As mãos de Blaise se encaixavam perfeitamente nas dela. O cheiro de madressilva que ele exalava deixava-a louca. Sempre havia deixado. Ele tocou nos lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos e se inclinou para frente. Seus lábios se tocaram, e foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse entre eles. O beijo se aprofundou e quando se deram conta, estavam deitados no gramado. Juntos.

Ela estava exatamente onde sempre quis estar: nos braços dele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Aí está!**

**Deixem seus reviews e façam a Bia feliz!**

**B-jão**


End file.
